Twincest Lovelife
by iiGoddessofVocaloidsii
Summary: This is the first chapter to my TL series. Review please to make the story better! This is rated M because later on I'll have lemon parts. READREADREAD: I've moved this story to another website called  I'll continue there. ty.
1. Chapter 1

_**Konnichiwa! You can just call me Ran. I love this paring, so if you don't, just go away for some other fanficftion. This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. I'll try write another chapter before my birthday (the 24**__**th**__** of September) but I don't know with all my school work. This is dedicated to… uh, my dear Len Kagamine who I love so much~ iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

**Len's POV:**

_I love her._ I think that every day I see my twin next to me. Is it wrong to love to love my twin sister more than that? I love her, and no one else. As I lay in my bed, I could see my twin sister, Rin Kagamine, sleeping so innocently. _I just want to kiss her and… much more._ I thought as I fiddled with a strand of hair in her face. I was focusing on that single strand of hair too much that I didn't realize her eyes, similar to mines, flutter open.

"Len? What are you doing?" she asked sleepily as she rubber her eyes. I stopped what I was doing, and gave her a warm smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked her in a quiet voice. "Yeah… How long were you up?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Not too long." I replied with a smirk. "Did you sleep well?" she asked me with her soft and gentle voice that she only used in the mornings. "Of course. You're here with me." I commented as I lightly hugged her, which she returned. "Why do you always sneak into my bed?" she asked quietly. "Because I love you." I replied before I lightly kissed her forehead.

**Rin's POV:**

_Stop thinking that._ I had to tell myself. I had to stop thinking that my brother loved me more than a sister. "I love you too." I commented before kissing the tip of his nose. Besides, kissing each other on the face was normal for twins, right? I don't want my twin to think I'm weird, or else he probably won't come and sleep with me again. And I was happy with just being _this_ close. But I can't stop thinking that there was more of a meaning to it… But it couldn't be. Even if it was true, they couldn't be together. _I'm really weird for liking my own twin brother…_ I try so hard to push all the thoughts aside, but it's hard when I'm with him 24/7.

Whenever I ask him why, he says the same thing. "Because I love you." I heard him say again. _It has to be something else… I'm sure._ I told myself before snuggling closer to Len, covering my thoughts up with a warm smile. "Okay then." I replied. He too snuggled closer to me, and I thanked god for him giving me my twin brother. "What if our parents get upset?" I asked him, again. "They'll have to live with it." my reflection replied. I giggled slightly. So, even our parents couldn't separate us. That's good to know. "Okay." I replied, once again. We just laid there in silence. No one else was home since our parents work early.

"You wanna do something?" I asked him.

"Like what?" he asked back.

"I don't know… a game?"

"Like what?"  
>"…"<p>

"What?"  
>"…I-I don't think you'll want to play it…"<p>

"I will. I promise."  
><strong>Len's POV:<strong>

She murmured something that was barely auditable. "What?" I asked her again. "Pocky game." She whispered louder. "You really want to play that?" When I got no response, I lightly smiled before getting up and in the kitchen. I always stashed the Pocky from everyone (like Kaito-san, Miku-chan, Meiko-chan, etc.) in the same place: under the fruits in the refrigerator. Only me and Rin know about it (since we're the only ones who likes fruits) and kept it a secret from everyone else. I grabbed a single stick, and dashed back upstairs. She was slightly blushing when she saw what was in my hand. "You really will play it?" she asked me. Silly girl. "Of course. Don't I always keep my promises?" I replied with a sly grin. I put the bare side in my mouth and sat next to her. "Ready?" She slowly put the chocolate side in her mouth and nodded. "Ready? Go." I managed to say with the snack in my mouth. I started nibbling, and so did she. The patient in me was slowly falling apart as I started to nibble faster. I guess she didn't realize it, since she was also going faster. When the stick was almost done, I braced myself before I felt soft lips on mines. I slightly kissed her, and she kissed back, blushing insanely. When we finally broke apart, she felt her lips with her fingers, which made me smile. "Had fun?" I had to ask her. She slightly nodded, still pink like a peach. "Wanna play again?" A long pause happened before she barely nodded. I grinned. Boy, I love this day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my fellow readers! As you asked and I said, this is chapter two to my 'Twincest Lovelife' story! Please keep reviewing and reading! Sorry about the wait for the lemons, but I need to develop the story first. No good story had a fun beginning. So just wait a little longer. ~ iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**_

**Len's POV:**

Since my sister, Rin, and I, Len, are on summer break, we decided to go to a carnival. "It's much prettier at night." Rin commented as we waiting patiently for the sun to go down (even though it took forever). I nodded slightly before losing myself in my thoughts. _I need to tell her soon… I can't keep it a secret much longer…_ I thought to myself, not noticing her beautiful voice calling my name. "Len? Leeen. Len? Len, are you even listening?" I then felt gentle lips on my cheek. When they pulled back, I saw my peach-face sister staring at me. "Are you listening to me now?" she asked, trying to cover up her blush. A few beats passed before I smiled and hugged her, which made her blush deeper.

**Rin's POV:**

I lightly hugged back, my smile facing away from him. "L-lets go…" I murmured softly. I felt him nod before we got up and left the house.

Hours passed before I finally started to yawn. I checked the time, which was 1:24. I looked at Len, and gave him a tired smile. "I guess this means we have to go home?" he asked me before yawning. "Almost. I have to use the bathroom." I replied. When we saw the portable restrooms (It was a trailer sort of thing, but it was still labeled boys and girls, though.) I almost shivered when the girl's bathroom was closed. "Don't worry. I'll keep watch and make sure no one comes in." Len said with a smile, which I returned. "Okay. But can you still come with me? I don't want to be lonely…" I whispered. He nodded and followed me in. He only stayed by the door, but I felt happy that he was still here. As I was doing my… business… I felt a shake, then a movement as it I was in a car. "L-Len what was that?" I stuttered. "I don't know… But I think we're locked in…" he replied, not as nervous as me but still slightly scared. I finished and walked next to him. "I guess so…" I murmured.

**Len's POV:**

_Is this my time? Is God trying to tell me something?_ I couldn't believe it. I'm trapped in here with the only one I dearly love. "Uh, Rin? C-can I tell you s-something?" I asked her softly.

"Sure."

"I, uh, I, um… You do know I l-love you."  
>"Of course."<p>

"Well, I know you'll think this is weird but… I l-love you…more than a twin… You must hate me now, right?" I already knew the answer. So you should've seen my face when she kissed me. "I love you too." Rin whispered in my ear when she pulled back. This made me blush as deep as my sister. Is this a dream? I blinked a few times. Nope, not a dream. I have to be hearing things. Never would she say-my thoughts were cut off when she kissed me again, this time slipping her tongue in my mouth. I accepted the kiss, and tangled my tongue with hers. Oh God, I love this. I love my sister. I love this moment. Please, make it last forever.

**Rin's POV:**

_I can't believe this… I'm really doing this… I really do love him._ I thought to myself. This is real, and my brother does love me. We finally had to pull away for breath, which left me panting. I forgot I was blushing, but a quick glace told me that Len was too. How much time passed? A few minutes? A few hours? I can't tell. "L-Len? What time is it?" I asked him softly. I saw him grabbing out his phone and looking at it for a few seconds. "2:32." He replied. He smiled at me again before I could hear him whisper "I love you."

My face flushed (which I couldn't believe) a deeper red when I hear that. "I l-love you t-too…" I murmured back. I saw from the corner of my eye that Len was shocked. I started to smile, then pull him into a warm hug. He hugged back and smiled back at me. "I'm glad you feel the same." He whispered in my ear. "Yeah, me too." I whispered to him back. We stayed there until we felt the bathroom stop. We got up and heard someone coming in. They were shocked, but we quickly explained what happened and that resolved the problem. They even offered us a ride home! And soon, it'll be just me and my brother.

**Sorry about not having a lemon in this one. I promise in the next chapter I'll have it. But right now, it is 2:27 in the morning, and I'm tired. =w= I'll probably start the next chapter as soon as I have an idea. But right now, let me enjoy my time on the computer, and away from school. Also, my friend says 'kaythxbai'. I'm on skype right now. XD ~ iiGoddessofVocaloidsii**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! I've finally started chapter 3 for once and for all! I hope you enjoy it, because I don't feel that comfortable writing a lemon alone. Usually I RP it out., but I'll make an exception and write it alone. You guys be grateful. ;)_**

**_iiGoddessofVocaloidsii_**

**Len's POV:**

This is it. "Rin-chan? You look tired. You wanna go to bed?" I asked my own reflection. "If you join me." she replied, lightly blushing. I smiled. "Sure. Anything for you." I said, hugging her and walking to bed at the same time. She blushed even deeper, which turned me on. I grinned, and pinned my twin down. "Sorry, Rin-chan. I can't help myself." I said before giving her a deep kiss that lasted forever. _So sweet..._ I thought, pushing my tongue deeper for more. When my mouth finally left her's, I explored her body with my tongue, starting with her neck. "L-len! Th-that tickles..." Rin murmured, which made me chuckle. "It feels good though, right?" I asked, which she never replied. I sat up, which my sister followed. I smiled and pulled off her shirt easy, and explored her chest.

"L-len!" she moaned, and I chuckled. "You still have your bra on and you're nipples are already hard." I noticed, pulling her bra off. I licked the tips, making them harder, which made me harder. "I love you, Rin-chan." I whispered in her ear as I slowly pulled off her shorts, fingering her slowly. "L-len! Don't... stop..." Rin moaned. "Don't stop? Okay." I went faster, making her moan louder. "You really are wet down there, huh? I'll clean it." I said, removing my finger but now using my tongue.

"Ah! L-len! That... feels... so g-good!" she screamed. "See? I told you you would like it. Now here comes the best part." I replied. I took off her panties, and unzipped my pants at the same time. "Wh-what are you going to do?" Rin asked me, and I chuckled. "You're so innocent, Rin-chan. I love that about you. You'll feel good real soon." I said before thrusting myself in her.

She screamed, I grunted. _It's so tight but yet... so good..._ I thought to myself as I thrusted in and out slowly. "L-len! I-I l-love you, L-len." she murmured between moans, which made me blush deeply. "I-I love you t-too, Rin-chan." I replied. She looked at me, then grinned. "Go f-faster then." that made me grin, and pick up my speed at the same time. Her moans were always cute, but this time was special. She sounded cute and sexy at the same time. After a while of doing the same thing, I felt a tingling in her. I soon realized it was me, and I could feel something coming out. "I-I'm cominggggg." I said while it all came out. I pulled out, and lied next to her. We smiled at each other and said in sync "I love you."

**_I was going to write the whole thing again, but in Rin's POV, but my friend is getting angry at me for not finishing this. HERE! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had to force myself to write pass the akwardness from writing from a boy's perspective... Should I end this? I'd like to write more, but there isn't much I can write now... Tell me if you want me to continue, I'll try think of ideas. Love ya guys! And thanks for waiting!_**

**_iiGoddessofVocaloidsii_**


	4. Bonus Chapter

_Herro. This is a Christmas present for my friend, Rex. ^^ Kinda hard to get a present for someone who doesn't live near you. Anyway, Merry Christmas guys (especially Rex-kun). Also, please don't ask why I'm posting this so early. His Christmas is way earlier than mines. Anyvay, enjoy._

_iiGoddessofVocaloidsii_

**Rin's POV**

Today, Len and I are going to get a Christmas tree for our house. After that, Len was going to stay home and set up the tree and lights. That's when I was going to go out buying gifts for everyone. Not too many people: Len, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, Neru, and Master. Of course, my biggest present was going to be for Len. And to top it all off, it's our birthday. So, I was going to get us a cake. It was going to be the two of us alone for the whole night. This day shall be perfect. I peeked back at our room, where he still hid under the sheets. "Hurry up, sleepy head. All the trees will be gone if we don't get there early." I told him, getting a grunt in reply.

"Why didn't we get it earlier then? Then we wouldn't have to worry about the trees being gone."

"Because I don't want to keep on watering a tree the whole month. This way is easier."

"Fine, fine." He finalized, slowly dragging himself out of bed. I cheered, going downstairs to make some breakfast. I was going to make his favorite: banana pancakes with banana flavor oatmeal and eggnog.

When I was pouring the eggnog in his cup, he came downstairs and smiled at me. "I could've sworn I smelled something good." He chuckled, holding me in his arms. "Your favorite breakfast." I replied, kissing his nose. "I was really talking about you." He murmured in my ear, making me blush pink. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I pouted at him. "B-be quite. Just eat already. You can't work without breakfast." I muttered, sitting at the dining table. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked me. "I already ate." I replied, getting a bowl full of oranges in front of me. "I want you to eat with me." I sighed. "Alright. But only a few." I stared to peel one, but I noticed he was watching me. "I'm not eating if you don't start shoveling down that food." I warned, he laughed, and started to eat. When we were both done, I threw away all the peelings and started to wash the dishes, but he stopped me. "I'll do that. You already made breakfast away." He said, taking the sponge away from my hands and washed everything himself.

When he finished and we got ready, we walked out the door and started to walk to the Christmas tree forest, where several trees where already cut down.

"Which tree do you want to get?" he asked me.

"I don't know. How about this one?"

"It looks a little crooked. This one?"

"The branches are a little brown."

"This one?"

"I like it."

"Okay." He confirmed, getting the saw ready. "You sure?" he asked one more time. "Sure." I replied before he started to cut about a foot away from the base. Soon, the tree fell down, and we both grabbed it and carried it home.

"You know where to put it, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, be back in a bit." I kissed his cheek before walking back out the door and towards the mall. Snow filled the air, and I started to sing 'Falling Falling Snow', but in a cheerful version (how is that song cheerful?). Once I got there, I ran from store to store for each gift. Once I got to the last person on my list, I went to a jewelry shop, searching for the perfect gift for Len.

**Len's POV:**

Once I got the Christmas tree out of the way, my plan was slowly setting out. I was going to throw Rin a surprise party, and it would just be the two of us. I hid everything in the basement, and told Rin that I'll get everything out of it. My plan's perfect.

A few hours later, I was done, and Rin would come any second now.

Door opens.

"I'm home! Len are you ready to decorate the- What the?"

"Happy birthday, Rin-chan."

"… I was supposed to say that." Rin replied with a smile.

"Now were you?"

"Of course." She took out a banana cake that had 'Happy Birthday Len' in icing letters. "I love it." I whispered, kissing her lightly before leading her to the dining room where her cake was. It was an orange cake. She set down my cake next to hers and smiled at me. "On three, kay?"

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." We both blew our candles out at the same time. "I love you." I whispered to her, which made her whisper back "I love you too.". I took some icing and poked her nose, giving her a white icing nose. We both laughed, and she did the same to me and my cake, and we laughed harder.

"What happens after this?"

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"If you love me, then yes."

"Then I do know." Rin giggled.

After we were done with (most of) our cake, we washed up and went to bed.

You know what happens next.

_I just pretty much used the same problems I had with getting my Christmas tree in this story. No, I do not know if there is such thing as a banana cake or orange cake, just my mother said there was so I just used that. NO HENTAI! I'm almost to a 1,000 words, so I'll just leave the story as it is. Also, I used eggnog in the story to get Rex-kun angry since he doesn't have eggnog. :D Kesesesesese. Anyway, love you guys, and Merry Christmas (and a Happy New Year~)._

_iiGoddessofVocaloidii_


End file.
